Amor de Verano
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Leona es obligada a tomar unas vacaciones, desde que tuvo su disturbio de la sangre, sus compañeros se preocuparon en el bienestar de la chica. Durante el verano el destino la tropieza con la persona menos esperada… Kensou x Athena, Iori x Leona y Ralf x Whip.


**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen, son de la compañía de videojuegos SNK Playmore.**

**Aclaraciones****: La trama es mia (:D espero que les guste)  
**

**Summary:**** Leona es obligada a tomar unas vacaciones, desde que tuvo su disturbio de la sangre, sus compañeros se preocuparon en el bienestar de la chica. Durante el verano el destino la tropieza con la persona menos esperada… Kensou x Athena, Iori x Leona y Ralf x Whip.**

* * *

**Amor de Verano****.**

Han pasado un mes desde que Leona estuvo en reposo, al igual que sus compañeros; ella se sentía mal por a ver lastimado a las personas que más quiere, en especial a Ralf Jones, su coronel e su novio… Su padre estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, curando las heridas de su hija adoptiva, tenía miedo de perderla. —Leona déjame sacarte esas vendas—pronuncio este trayendo alcohol y vendas, ella asentía con la cabeza.

Leona chocaba sus dientes aguantándose el dolor que sentía cuando su padre le pasaba el alcohol arriba de su herida. —Leona me preocupa mucho tu bienestar—le decía el comandante mientras terminaba de vendarle la cintura, ella solamente desviaba la mirada; porque volvió a tener su disturbio y casi asesina a sus compañeros, además tenía miedo de que eso vuelva a suceder.

—Lo sé, padre—dijo la militar en tono seria.

—Leona creo que debes irte de la base por unos días o por unas semanas—insinuaba Heidern levantándose de la cama de su ahijada, él se acercaba a la puerta pero se detuvo por la respuesta de la chica;

—No, no me quiero ir… ¿Adónde iría? , No quiero que otros soldados hagan mi trabajo—La de cabellos azulados suspira y levanta la vista ante su padre quien estaba perplejo.

—Lo siento Leona, pero debes irte de vacaciones… Y no te preocupes por las misiones tus compañeros se van a encargar de eso, te quedaras en casa a descansar —le decía el comandante en tono frio e firme, para la peli azulada eso no sonó como una orden parecía más a una petición; en la manera que le hablaba el comandante se lo escuchaba más como un padre preocupado y asustado, aunque por su aspecto demuestre lo contrario. Ella lo miraba de reojo y no le quedó otra más que aceptar en irse por unos días de la base Ikari Warriors, aunque eso no iba ser fácil para ella de distraerse un poco, ya que es responsable y cumple con las órdenes del comandante. Ahora la misión para Leona era "Irse de vacaciones".

Heidern abrió la puerta para salir del cuarto, la joven militar se pasó acostada en su cama algo pensativa, —_Si me voy, que le digo a Ralf, a Clark y a Whip…Ellos seguramente notaran mi ausencia, especialmente el coronel Jones—_, se acercaba hacia la ventana que estaba abierta… Podía sentir la suave brisa tibia del verano, escuchaba los pájaros cantar, pero algo le llamo mucha la atención, el coronel estaba sentado en una banca y solo, Leona miraba más atenta y desde a lo lejos Whip se acercaba corriendo para después abrazar al castaño quien la esperaba alegremente.

—Solamente son amigos nada mas—murmuraba en voz baja, pero algo la sorprendió a la peli azulada, se estaba mintiendo a ella misma porque luego de ese abrazo tan dulce que se dieron Ralf y Whip, ambos terminaron uniendo sus labios, eso la dejo sin palabras; una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla, sintió que su corazón se rompía lentamente; También se olvidó de preguntarle a su padre, ¿Hace cuantos días estuvo dormida? ¿Desde cuándo ellos están saliendo? Esas preguntas invadían cada rato en su cabeza. —Debo tomar vacaciones—dijo la joven alejándose de la ventana, comenzaba a empacar sus cosas en un bolso de color azul oscuro. –_Creo que me iré a_ _otro lado_- decía en su mente. — _Sera mejor para todos—_

Cuando ella se asomaba a la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrarse con el coronel Jones quien se quedaron mirando frente a frente; —Leona no me mires así—le dijo este en tono burlón.

—Buenos días coronel—le decía ella haciendo un saludo militar.

—Buenos días soldado, y ¿Cómo te sientes? —indaga el con una sonrisa.

—Me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar…coronel—contestaba la peli azulada desviando la mirada. -_Cada vez que te miro me siento rara…Pero esto se tiene que terminar ahora- _se dijo en su mente cuando lo miraba a los ojos al castaño.

—Ralf… ¿Desde cuando sales con Whip? —pregunto la joven militar en tono frio, por dentro ella se sentía quebrada e lastimada, pero tuvo que ponerse firme para preguntarle de esa manera.

El coronel inclino su cabeza, no sabía que decirle a su novia quien prometió cuidarla ante el comandante Heidern… Se preocupaba por su chica, la reanimaba cuando se sentía triste y hacia todo por ella. Desde que la nueva compañera apareció, le cae muy bien; ambos charlaban junto con Clark para conocerse mejor, Ralf no fue el único en haberse enamorado de Whip sino también su compañero, su carnal, su mejor amigo… No quería lastimar a su carnal, pero luego recordó que en ningún momento sabía que Clark ya tuvo una relación con ella, con la chica del látigo.

— ¿Ralf? respóndeme—repetía la joven militar mirándolo melancólica.

—Desde hace poco…—le contestaba el coronel despertando de sus recuerdos, ella lo miraba con lastima, además se aguantaba las ganas de llorar; pero como ya todo termino entre ellos dos, de su relación cambio.

—Ralf… Quiero que me des mi último y primer beso—insinuaba Leona con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que sonrojo al castaño quien la miraba triste.

—Un-un último beso—tartamudeo este percatado.

—Sí, quiero un último y primer beso—le repetía ella sonriendo de lado. El coronel Jones asentía con la cabeza, no era la primera vez de que Leona le pedía eso; antes de que pase el accidente ella se comportaba alegre a su lado, siempre le pedía que le abrazara o que la besara, ahora todo llego a su fin… Este la agarraba de la barbilla y acercaba su rostro al igual que ella, terminando en un apasionado beso, Ralf otra vez probó el dulce sabor de esos labios carnosos de la chica, pero se acordó que será la última vez que los pruebe.

—Adiós, coronel—le decía la militar rompiendo el beso.

— ¿Adiós? ¿Adónde te iras? —Preguntaba este confundido, la de cabellos azulados avanzaba unos pasos al frente para salir de su cuarto.

—Me iré de vacaciones, coronel—contestaba la joven haciéndole un saludo militar como despedida.

—Leona, no te vayas—insinuaba este tratando de conversarla.

—No, coronel Jones, esto es por mi bienestar y ya tome una decisión —le dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él, cosa que lo dejo sin palabras.

Leona llevaba su bolso en su hombro y en su mano llevaba las llaves de su motocicleta que estaba estacionada al frente de su casa, se subía a su motocicleta y se va de la base Ikari Warriors obviamente Ralf Jones había salido de la casa de su comandante para tratar de detener a la militar pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica del látigo apareció atrás de él; ella abrazo con fuerza, más para consolarlo, la castaña sabia de esa relación entre Ralf y Leona, pero cuando él se recuperó ella paso unas semanas estando con el coronel, cosa que después empezaba a tener unos sentimientos despertaron. Y cada vez que trataba de negarlo ante Clark, cada vez se volvía más fuerte…

_**En el departamento de Iori Yagami;**_

Él se estaba peleando con su novia Athena Asamiya, su relación comenzó hace unos dos meses atrás, la chica se sentía confundida porque amaba a Iori pero también amaba a Kyo Kusanagi, a pesar que él ya tiene una novia, Yuki, pero aun Athena tenía la esperanza de que el Kusanagi este con ella, todavía sigue siendo su amiga…Y además cada vez que Iori y Kyo se enfrentaba la chica siempre intervenía en esas batallas para que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

Iori y Athena estaba viviendo un momento complicado en su relación, ella no podía quitarse de su mente a Kyo y eso era lo que le molestaba al pelirrojo… La cantante siempre lo nombraba, para él era tan irritante que cada vez tenía ganas de cruzárselo para estrangularlo, era como si ella estaba hechizada de amor por ese chico; hasta que un día el Yagami se cansó de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez:

— ¡Athena vete ya no te quiero ver más! —grito el pelirrojo molesto.

— ¡Iori, yo aún te amo! —le dijo ella levantándole la voz, él estaba harto porque nunca podía conquistar el amor de Athena Asamiya, él estaba enamorado de ella pero al parecer, la chica no sentía eso.

—Athena, tu no me amas, admítelo quieres a ese Kusanagi…Me molesta que me confundas con él. ¡Yo no soy ese idiota entiéndelo! — le repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo malhumorado, la joven empezó a llorar y luego salió corriendo del departamento, su corazón se latía de golpe, ella corría hasta llegar a la plaza de South Town… Dejo de correr por unos minutos y se acercaba a una pequeña banca, se quedó sentada por unas horas reflexionando un poco para descubrir de quien está enamorada realmente. —Iori lo siento, lo siento—dijo en voz baja, una silueta se aproximaba lentamente.

—Hola Athena—escuchaba la chica reconociendo la voz varonil. — ¿Kensou?, ¿qué haces por aquí? —indagaba confundida.

—Pues te vi corriendo hasta llegar a la plaza—respondía el castaño sonriéndole alegre. — ¿Por qué estas llorando?, ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado de Yagami? — le preguntaba este sentándose al su lado.

—Él no me hizo nada Kensou, simplemente estoy pensando en Kyo pero también en Iori—le respondía ella tocándose la cabeza.

—Athena…Kyo no te va a escuchar, él ya tiene novia y tú lo sabes—Kensou hace una pausa para luego seguir con sus palabras que podrían lastimar un poco a la joven y también hacerla reaccionar un poco. —Y Iori, tu no lo conoces lo suficiente, además hace dos meses se conocen y que hace poco también tu misma te creaste una ilusión con Kyo —

—Si cuando creí que era Kyo Kusanagi y al final era Iori—dijo la peli rosada apenada—Me confundí tan mal, es mejor que termine con mi pelirrojo—insinuaba con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, el chico le dijo esas palabras para que ella deje de pensar en Kyo y en Iori, para que también se preocupe por el…Kie Kensou estaba enamorado de la peli rosada y más que la acompaña en las buenas y en las malas cosa que la chica no se da cuenta de la clase de persona que tiene al frente.

Kensou y Athena se quedaron un largo rato paseando por la plaza de South Town, comiendo un rico helado para relajarse un poco, el castaño la tomo de la mano cosa que para la muchacha fue como un agarre de amistad, pero este no quería demostrarle eso; es más quería demostrarle cuanto la ama, solo que la peli rosada no lo notaba estaba algo ciega.

Mientras tanto; el pelirrojo se sentía lastimado, como que una parte de su corazón se fue rompiendo lentamente, este agarraba las fotografías en las que aparecía con su novia y las guardaba en una pequeña caja junto con algunos peluches; ahora que él se separó de ella, tenía que sacar todas las cosas que le había regalado y volver a su mansión para despejarse un poco. Iori agarraba las llaves de su auto que se encontraban arriba de una mesa, sale de su departamento para dirigirse al ascensor, —_Tengo que concentrarme en mis canciones ahora—_se dijo en su mente.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento en donde se encontraba su vehículo, unas maletas de cuero estaban puestas en los asientos de atrás, que estaban llenos de ropa y también se encontraba su guitarra, él ponía las llaves para que el auto empiece a moverse; mientras que el conducía por las calles de South Town, con una de sus manos agarro su celular para llamar a su mayordomo.

—Hola, Jerry—

—_Señor Yagami, ¿Qué necesita?_ _—indago el mayordomo hablándole por el teléfono de la mansión._

—Quiero que me prepare un café y que cuando llegue me deje mis instrumentos en mi escritorio—le ordenaba este en tono relajado.

—_Como usted ordene mi señor—fue lo último que dijo el mayordomo adulto, cortando el teléfono._

Las nubes comenzaron a tapar los rayos del Sol y unas gotas empaparon el auto de este…Para el todo estaba pasando mal, primero fue su ex novia y ahora estaba lloviendo; —Bien lo único que me faltaba—musito este con sarcasmo.

Del otro lado de la calle, venia Leona Heidern conduciendo su motocicleta; —Lo único que me faltaba, una tormenta de verano—pronuncio ella bajando la velocidad.

Iori no se dio cuenta de que paso un semáforo en rojo, la militar trato de desviarlo; porque ella venia del sentido contrario y su motocicleta salió descontrol, hasta que la desvió de la calle que estaba mojada y choca contra la pared de un edificio. El chico se estaciona a un costado de la calle para ir a ayudar, al acercarse a aquella persona no podía creer con quien se iba a encontrar;

— ¿Leona?

— ¿Iori? —pronuncio la militar, ella tenía una herida grave en su pierna y un pequeño raspón en su mejilla.

—Lo siento, Heidern no fue mi intención déjame ayudarte—le decía este apenado por el accidente.

— ¡No quiero que me ayudes Yagami! —le dijo la peli azulada levantándole la voz con una mirada amenazante.

—Déjame ayudarte—dijo el pelirrojo agarrándola entre sus brazos y ella no sabía que decir solo sentía un ardor en sus mejillas. La moto de ella estaba completamente destruido, algunas partes se habían desarmado; el Yagami abre la puerta de su auto para ponerla a Leona en uno de los asientos, —Perdóname yo no quería causar esto… ¡Soy un idiota! — pronuncio este al sentarse en el otro asiento, él apoyaba su cabeza contra el volante golpeándose su frente, para la peli azulada era extraño ver ese comportamiento de este… Se está disculpando con ella.

—Yagami, no te preocupes estaré bien y no eres un idiota—insinuaba la de cabellos azul desviando la mirada.

El pelirrojo observa de reojo que la herida de aquella mujer empezaba a sangrar, —Te llevare al hospital—dijo este mientras conducía.

—Gracias.

En el hospital; el doctor le había hecho algunos análisis a la joven, no era tan grave la herida solamente la vendo en la pierna, pero también él se dio cuenta que su paciente ya tenía otra herida. —Señorita Heidern y ¿Esta herida de cuándo fue? —indago el doctor por curiosidad.

—Fue durante una misión— le respondía de forma tranquila.

—Ya veo, llamare a tu padre—insinúo este en tono burlón.

—No doctor estoy de vacaciones, así que no lo llame…No es necesario—le decía Leona dejándolo perplejo al doctor.

—Bueno Leona entonces déjame llamar a tu novio—dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta. —Señor Yagami, venga por favor—

— _¿Mi novio?, Iori Yagami…Mi novio eso es una locura—_se quedaba pensando ella, un poco molesto por lo que dijo aquel doctor. El pelirrojo entraba para saber cómo estaba aquella mujer de cabello azul…

Leona reacciono cuando vio al joven entrar en el cuarto, Iori se sentaba en la silla que al frente se encontraba el escritorio del médico, — Señor Yagami, me temo que esa joven ya tuvo una herida que es un poco profunda pero está completamente vendada y ahora tiene otra herida que es en su pierna izquierda— el medico hizo una pausa para después continuar. —Bueno ella necesita reposo por unos tres días, y debe cambiarle la venda de la pierna… Con eso su novia se va mejorar en estos días—

— ¿Novia?, perdón doctor pero esa mujer no es mi novia… Es una conocida nada mas—le interrumpió el pelirrojo un poco molesto.

—Está bien pero debe cuidarla.

El chico asentía con la cabeza e luego se acercaba hacia Leona para llevársela entre sus brazos, era un poco incómodo para ella ya que la única persona que la llevaba de esa manera fue siempre el coronel Ralf Jones cuando le se comportaba un poco amargada con él y lo único que le hacía era llevarla así para después hacerle cosquillas.

Yagami la volvió a sentar en el vehículo, —Te voy a llevar a la base, Leona—pronuncio este mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, Leona negaba con la cabeza pues no quería volver a la base Ikari por ahora ya que su padre le dio vacaciones.

—Iori no quiero por favor llévame a otro lado, yo sola puedo cuidarme—musito la peli azulada bajando inclinando la cabeza.

—No, esta vez no yo cause este accidente así que vendrás conmigo y en mi mansión—dijo Iori apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Está bien—dijo Leona tímida. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, el mayordomo ayudaba con el equipaje del señor, también se sorprendió que el vino con una nueva señorita, porque la que venía antes en la mansión era la joven Asamiya.

—Mi señor, ¿quién ese esa jovencita? —preguntaba su mayordomo.

—Pues ella es Leona Heidern y desde ahora es nuestra invitada—respondía el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado.

Iori la dejaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, se relajó un poco se sentía un poco cómoda, ella cerraba sus ojos quedándose completamente dormida.

* * *

Los tres días habían pasado rápido, Iori Yagami se comportó caballeroso al lado de Leona, él se encargaba en cambiarle las vendas de la pierna, mientras que la otra herida que tenía anteriormente ya había sanado.

—Leona ¿te puedes levantar? — le preguntaba el joven preocupado.

—Sí, sí puedo—contestaba ella con una sonrisa, la militar daba unos pasos y luego se tropieza y cae arriba del chico.

—Lo-lo siento , Yagami—dijo Leona tartamudeando sonrojada.

—Leona, dime Iori—pronuncio el pelirrojo cuando asomaba su rostro para besarla.

— Señor Yagami, señorita Heidern es hora del desayuno—dijo el mayordomo anciano interrumpiéndolos. — ¿Molesto? —

Ellos dos se quedaron sonrojados, la joven militar se levantaba rápidamente y el chico se acomodaba su camisa, —Si ya voy a bajar —dijo este sonriendo de un lado. —Nos vemos después —insinuó el dándole la espalda.

—Sí. —pronuncio la joven de cabellos azules con una risita, el pelirrojo salía de la habitación dejándola sola, se sintió un poco extraño en su corazón… Hace tres días no le hablo a aquella Asamiya, la había olvidado por completo, solamente se preocupaba por la militar; también él se enteró de que Leona Heidern tenía vacaciones y si su padre se entera de que su ahijada estaba en la "mansión Yagami", era obviamente que el viniera e iba a causas problemas.

La peli azulada recibía algunos mensajes del coronel Jones como por ejemplo; _-"¿Dónde estás?_, -_¿Cómo disfrutas las vacaciones?-". _Esas típicas preguntas, solo que ella le contestaba "_estoy bien",_ una respuesta simple a todas aquellas preguntas que le hacia Ralf, era para que no se preocupara tanto que por lo menos disfrute estando con su mejor amiga, Whip.

Cuando ella salió de su cuarto se encontró con un marco que estaba puesto en la pared, la peli azulada se había asomado por curiosidad para saber quién estaba en aquella fotografía; al asomarse pudo notar que Iori estaba saliendo con Athena Asamiya, eso la dejo sorprendida ya que nunca se esperaba esa relación…Casi todos los concursantes del torneo sabían que esa tal Athena estaba enamorada de Kyo Kusanagi, eso rumores siempre llegaban por la televisión o sino lo charlaban los equipos, a ella no le llamaba mucho la atención… Hasta ahora.

— _Leona ven a desayuna —_ le llamaba el pelirrojo quien subía por las escaleras. — ¿Qué haces con esa foto? Dámela — pronuncio este quitándole el marco de las manos.

—Iori, ¿Quién es ella? —preguntaba por curiosidad, aunque la militar sabia de quien se trataba.

El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar no le molesto mucho esa pregunta solo que fue un poco incómodo volver a mirar aquel marco, —Ella era mi novia, Athena…Pero eso es un pasado que ya olvide y que queme con mis flamas purpuras —le respondía el en tono frio y calmado.

—Lo siento si te pregunte algo de tu pasado—musito la chica apenada. —No eres el único que tiene un pasado así, yo también olvide a alguien en mi vida…—

El joven de cabellos rojizos no sabía si preguntarle de aquella persona especial que tanto la lastimaba o levantar el ánimo de aquella mujer, que demostraba una mirada triste y deprimida. —Heidern puede confiar en mí, pero primero vamos a desayunar—le dijo este extendiendo su mano. La joven militar asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa tímida e dulce, ambos bajaron por las escaleras tomados de la mano, ella no sabe porque pero se sentía calmada y tranquila estando al lado del Yagami.

El Yagami, la miraba disimulando pues nunca hablo con ella, solamente durante los torneos cuando se cruzaban e se amenazaban mutuamente, detrás de aquella mujer fría e callada se escondía una mujer completamente diferente, la peli azulada solo hablaba cuando tenía confianza… A veces él decía en su mente –"_El destino nos cruzó de nuevo"-. _

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Leona se sentaba en la silla para tomar café con un poco de galletitas que le traía el mayordomo, Iori se había sentado a su lado. Ellos desayunaban tranquilamente; la militar se levanta de su asiento para llevar el plato y su taza, —Señorita Heidern, no es necesario yo me encargo de esto—insinuó Jerry agarrando los platos y las tazas de ambas personas.

—Gracias Jerry. —dijeron ellos dos al mismo tiempo.

—Leona quédate aquí un rato voy a traer mi guitarra—musito el joven pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras.

La de cabellos azulados escucha el sonido del timbre, —Jerry, la puerta—le decía llamándolo, se levanta de su silla otra vez y camina hacia la puerta, la abre.

—Leona.

— ¿Athena?

Ambas chicas se miraban sorprendidas, pero la Asamiya quedo más shockeada no se imaginaba esto…Leona Heidern en la casa de su novio, era algo tan extraño para ella. — ¿Esta Iori? —indago la chica con una sonrisa torcida.

—Si pero está ocupado—le respondía la peli azulada en tono serio.

— ¡Déjame pasar Leona! —le repetía aquella muchacha levantando la voz, en ese momento la peli rosada la empuja y entra a la mansión al igual que Kie, el siempre acompañaba a esa chica… Él le advertía de que ya no intente estar con Iori, que mejor intente estar con otra persona; que sabe más sobre ella, que conoce sus gustos y etc. Pero Athena aun quería estar con el Yagami, no quería perderlo.

—Athena, vamos por favor—le suplicaba Kie mientras la agarraba del brazo.

—No.

La joven militar solo se quedó parada y callada, hacia un pucho como demostrando su enojo, —_Aunque me duela esto, creo que Iori tendrá que estar con ella, ambos hacen la pareja perfecta…No me quería enamorar otra vez, pero él me cautivo por completo—_se decía ella en sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo bajaba por las escaleras, noto la presencia de su ex novia pero también vio como Leona estaba saliendo por la puerta principal, — ¡Leona no te vayas! —le grito este caminando hacia ella.

—Iori, tú no me vas a corresponder. Athena es quien debe estar a tu lado no yo —le decía la militar dándole la espalda.

—Tú no te vas de esta mansión, porque eres mi novia—pronuncio el joven agarrándole del brazo e atraerla hacia él.

— ¿Novia?

Iori la abrazaba con fuerza y asomaba su rostro; terminando en un dulce beso por la cual Leona lo correspondió, Athena simplemente se quedó perpleja por eso y salió corriendo del lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Iori con Leona no era de esperarse pero sucedió.

* * *

Durante los últimos tres días de vacaciones, Leona las pasaba acompañado de su novio; como hacía calor se fueron a pasear por la playa para descansar de ese problema que habían tenido con la Asamiya. Aquellos días pasaron rápido, cosa que después cuando regresaron de la playa, Iori acompaño a su novia hasta la base Ikari, sus compañeros de equipo; Ralf, Clark y Whip se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Para la peli azulada no fue fácil convencer al comandante Heidern, solo cuando escucho que el Yagami se paró al frente de el para decirle. —_"Comandante yo amo a su hija, y estoy dispuesto a hacerla feliz"—_En ese momento Heidern permaneció en silencio para luego quedarse pensativo, esa manera de valentía fue casi la misma manera que le dijo el coronel, solo que Ralf temblaba un poco en sus palabras, es que la mirada de Heidern te daba escalofríos y más cuando hablaba en tono serio. La miraba te decía-"_Si le haces daño a mi ahijada te mato"-_ era como que con eso te decía todo lo que él pensaba.

—Si Leona lo voy a aceptar, solamente te quiero ver feliz hija—fue la respuesta de este sonriendo de lado.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar se sentía tan emocionada que era capaz de saltar de alegría, pero solo suspiro para después salir de la oficina de su padre e despedirse de su novio, Ralf de tan solo verlos, le sonríe por ambos. —_No importa con quien este Leona, solo quiero verla feliz—_dijo en su mente. Leona se despedía de Iori dándole un beso en los labios, como diciendo _–"hasta luego"-._

Cuando el chico se va; se queda detenido en un semáforo en rojo, del otro lado de la calle estaba la plaza de South Town y vio a Athena caminando al lado de su nuevo novio…Kie Kensou, eso mucho no era de esperarse pero por fin llego que aquella mujer le dará una oportunidad a su mejor amigo, al chico se le notaba que estaba muy enamorado de su amiga, cuando se escuchaban los rumores eran la gran mayoría era cierta.

—Al fin ese chico consiguió su objetivo—murmuraba el pelirrojo cuando se quedaba mirando el semáforo. — Y al pensar que por un accidente, conocí a Leona, parece que el destino quería que nos crucemos—

Cuando el semáforo se puso en verde este se fue otra vez a su mansión, porque mañana seria otro día más; otro día estando con su amor de verano, con Leona Heidern.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Espero que les guste jejeje :D_

_Sayonara _

_Atte. J.H_


End file.
